Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree
by Princess Latifeh
Summary: Christmas with the boys, and how to make it the best one ever :D One-Shot Jo/Kendall


**Just wanted to write this one-shot. I know, not my usual wrestling story, but I'm really loving Big Time Rush!**

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas!" James cheered.<p>

"What are you, five years old?" Kendall asked, passing by him in the kitchen.

"What are you, the Grinch?" James fired back.

"Not to pick sides here, but why are you in such a terrible mood?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "It's Christmas!"

_"You're a mean one,"_ James started to sing. _"Mr. Grinch. You're as cuddly as a cactus, You're as charming as an-"_

Kendall threw a pillow in James face before he could finish.

"Hey!" James complained. The three other boys laughed. "All right, you know what? None of you, get my home made Christmas cookies." James took the plate full of them and sat on the couch, turning the TV on.

"Anyway," Logan said, changing the subject. "Christmas is a time to be with the ones you love. We get to be in our PJ's all day, opening presents, and watching holiday specials!"

"Oh, I know!" Carlos said, jumping up and down. "It's Jo!"

James spit out his cookie, and turned his head around as all the boys watched Kendall's reaction.

Kendall sighed. "Yes, it is. It's just I wish she was here right now."

Kendall stared out the window into the cloudy sky. "I remember watching her leave,"

"Good morning!" Katie called, running out of her room and into the living room. "I think it's time we open some presents!"

"I hope you guys got me that new hockey stick I asked for," Kendall said with a smile.

James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie exchanged nervous glances, laughing nervously.

"Haha, funny you!" James said, nudging Kendall's shoulder.

"You didn't get me a hockey stick, did you?" Kendall asked disappointedly.

"No, but I got you something better." Katie said with a smile.

"Hopefully I mean more than a hockey stick."

Kendall turned. "Jo? What are you doing here!" He asked, giving her a tight hug.

"I just wrapped the first movie, I'm here to celebrate and have a break! I also wanted to come be with you guys for Christmas." Jo explained.

"Well what should we do?" Kendall asked.

"Oh! I know!" Carlos said, sticking his hand up. "We can go play a snowball fight!"

"And watch some holiday specials," Logan suggested. "Like_ The Grinch Who Stole Christmas._"

"Or," James started, dragging the word. "We could open presents!"

"How about..." Jo started to think. "A little bit of everything?"

So the whole day was spent having a snowball war, everyone for themselves, watching holiday movies, and opening presents.

"That was so much fun!" Jo said, smiling at all the boys. "I'm so glad I came here to Minnesota with you guys."

"Oh, the days not over." Kendall said, standing up and walking out the door.

James, Logan and Carlos followed right behind.

Jo, completely confused, started to follow Carlos.

When Carlos finally stopped, Jo looked around to find that they were all outside, with a stage set and a crowd cheering. Jo laughed and smiled up at Kendall who was on stage.

"Alright everybody! Let's sing something we all know, _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree!_"

The band and the audience started to sing;

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree _  
><em>at the Christmas party hop. <em>  
><em>Mistletoe hung where you can see <em>  
><em>Ev'ry couple tries to stop.<em>

_You will get a sentimental feeling _  
><em>When you hear voices singing, <em>  
><em>"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" <em>  
><em>Rocking around the Christmas Tree,<em>

_Have a happy holiday. _  
><em>Everyone's dancing merrily, <em>  
><em>In a new old fashioned way. <em>  
><em>Rocking around the Christmas Tree<em>

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring. _  
><em>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie <em>  
><em>and we'll do some caroling. <em>  
><em>You will get a sentimental feeling<em>

_When you hear voices singing, _  
><em>"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" <em>  
><em>Rocking around the Christmas Tree <em>  
><em>Have a happy holiday.<em>

_Everyone's dancing merrily _  
><em>In a new old fashioned way!<em>

Kendall ran down to where Jo was standing.

"Thanks Jo, for making this the best Christmas ever."

"Thank _you_ Kendall."

There was a bell jingling, and James walked up to them and held a mistletoe over their heads.

Kendall and Jo shrugged, giving the other a kiss to remember.

"Ohhhhh," James started. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!"

"Shut up." Logan said.

"Hey!" James started chasing Logan around the stage and back. Carlos started to kiss his helmet under the mistletoe, and Jo and Kendall were still going strong.

When Kendall and Jo stopped, Kendall looked around.

"Katie! Katie!" He called.

"You called?" She sked, appearing out of no where.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks sis."

Katie smiled, giving him a hug. "You're welcome big bro."

It was the best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? How was that? I know it wasn't all that great, but that's my first Big Time Rush story. Or I guess one-shot =P<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, or HAPPY HANUKKAH or HAPPY KWANZAA! =)**


End file.
